


When He Loved Me

by em0bcy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0bcy/pseuds/em0bcy
Summary: || iwaoi. royalty a.u || There was a prophecy. You died, and I cried. But it never said we would fall in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When He Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy. this is my very first time writing on ao3, and tbh it's my first time writing anything in a while. I'm still figuring out the ropes, but iwaoi is definitely my favorite ship, and I've had this idea for quite some time. uhh, I'd super appreciate some feedback, especially on how this cite works  
> (it is loosely based of the Legend of Zelda franchise)

There are only so many things to give a person. At some point everyone, even a god, runs out of things to bless their people with. When a god did nothing but give, his people would do nothing but take.

The people of Aoba Johsai knew this all too well. It happened thousands of years ago, the stories boiled down to the point where no one knew what really happened, but there was a time, where the blood of the gods ran through everyone.

It was like this for generations, everyday people had the powers and gifts of the very gods they followed. It made life easy, the people could protect themselves from the threats outside their kingdom, their harvests never failed, and the people were happy.

Until the prophecy rose. No one knows where it came from, or who started it, but they believed it. It spoke of a child, born from a woman with the blood of the creator, a child that would grow with great power. A gift. The child would grow to raise his army higher than any ruler ever has, and claim an unseen victory for his kingdom.

A rather dramatic prophecy, yet it was enough to send the people of Aoba Johsai into a power hungry frenzy. War spread all throughout the kingdom, it's once strong, reliable economy crumbled, and it's population was practically split in half. Men, women, and children alike, were all killed to make way for the one the prophecy spoke of.

Perhaps, the people thought that the less people alive, the more likely it would be that they are the chosen one. The fighting continued, for years the people of Aoba Johsai lived in fear. The once safe kingdom, where the people could sleep with their door unlocked, had turned into a hate ridden, battle field. A kingdom that used to be filled with love, had crumpled to nothing. The years turned into decades before the royal family stepped forward. It was the king who ordered his soldiers to burn the cities, and as it was their duty, they obeyed, and did so without hesitation. In groups of ten, the men went to the cities, and lit them aflame.

It was a dreadful thing for the king to watch, he loved his kingdom, loved his people, and they loved him in return. It broke his heart to see them turn to so much hate and violence, because of a few simple words. A mere rumor that was said to be magic. He did all he could to try and fix the problems, but in the end, he had failed. All he could now, was sit and watch it burn.

It wasn't too long after the fall of his kingdom that he died. Some said it was from heartbreak, watching his people die, and his kingdom fall, made him slip into a depression. For what was a king, without his people? Others said it was murder, and act of revenge. A survivor of the flames had snuck into the castle dressed as a servant, and poisoned his wine. No one really knew the true cause of death.

But, now without a king, and a broken kingdom, the queen stepped in. She was a smart lady, who had watched her beloved king run the country for years before he passed. She remarried, not too soon after her husband met his fate, and began to rebuild. She told no one of the prophecy, and those who already knew of it, kept quiet. They heard the stories, and knew they would be doomed, if history were to repeat itself.

Generations passed, and as the rebirth of Aoba Johsai was completed, the prophecy that brought so much destruction became something that was only spoken of in storybooks, and children's bedtime stories. It was long forgotten, and most people began to doubt it was even true to begin with. The downfall of Aoba Johsai seemed so pointless now.

Until he was born. Tooru Oikawa. The child of the prophecy. The child with the blood of the creator.

~*~

"psst!" A harsh whisper cut through the silence of the night, it sounded less like a whisper, and more like a very ill snake. "Psst! Oikawa" The whisperer called out again. A small head popped over the side of the bed that was much too big for any child to sleep in. "Shittykawa! Wake up!" They called louder.

As if on a timer, the once sleeping child had popped up, like a Jack-in-the-box. His eyes were still closed, but he looked around frantically for the source of the noise, but seemed to calm when the side of his bed dipped down, as his friend climbed onto his bed, with only a little struggle. "Gods, Shittykawa. Your bed is too big" he complained. "And you have too many pillows"

At this point, Oikawa had opened his eyes, and was rubbing the sleep from them as he yawned. "You're so mean Iwa-chan" he whined.

"If you were smarter, I'd be nicer" Iwaizumi spat, sliding off the side of the bed "Now come on"

Oikawa raised an eyebrow "Come on, where?" He asked, following Iwaizumi off the bed.

"You really are stupid. Did you forget?"

Oikawa paused, "No. I didn't forget" he lied.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "You're stupid, and a bad liar" He mumbled "We were going to go outside and see if we could really see a monster!" He recalled, his little arms waving around for emphasis.

Oikawa's brown eyes widened a little as he remembered. "Oh yeah" he said slowly. "A monster"

"What?" Iwaizumi chuckled a bit. "Are you scared?" He said in a taunting tone.

"W-What! No I'm not scared!" Oikawa insisted. "Just.. let me get dressed first"

Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, too impatient to wait for his friend to get dressed. "Just put on shoes, and go in your pajamas, I am"

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who was indeed in his pajamas, with a wooden, play sword at his side. He then looked down at his feet, one was bare, while the other still had a sock on, he must have taken it off in his sleep. "Alright" he mumbled, after hesitating. He ducked down, and grabbed his other sock, and little boots from under his bed. Moving as slowly as he could to put them on.

"Do you need me to put your shoes on for you?!" Iwaizumi snapped, his patience running out.

"I can't tie them" Oikawa mumbled, he was only half lying. He could make one bunny ear, he just didn't know how to make the other.

Iwaizumi grumbled, but didn't complain as he knelt down in front of Oikawa and tied his shoes, giving a very annoyed step-by-step set of instructions as he did so. "See, you do one knot, and make a loopy. And then, take the other string, and pull it through to make another loopy, and then you tie the loopies" he explained, the same way his mother had taught him. "See, it isn't that hard. You're just stupid-"

Iwaizumi looked up, and accidentally caught Oikawa's eyes. He tried to look away, but for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe it was something symbolic, the son of the current king's head knight, kneeling down before the country's future king. They were both too young to understand, all they knew, was that it was awkward, and the heat rising to both their faces was uncomfortable.

Iwaizumi jerked his head away, and stood up. "Let's go" he mumbled, turning around so his back faced Oikawa.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Let's go"

"So we go through the kitchen, right?" Iwaizumi asked, still not looking at Oikawa.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The grumpy boy groaned and rolled his eyes, "You said you knew a way to sneak outside!" He exclaimed, his voice just a bit too loud.

"Oh... oh yeah" Oikawa stepped in front, and began walking. "It.. it's this way" he said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Good to know you're not always a complete idiot." Iwaizumi mumbled.

It was only a few minutes before the two made it to the kitchen. It was empty, aside from a few mice, and bugs that roamed at night. They still had a few hours before the cook's and servants would come in to start breakfast. "It's under that counter, but it's hard to open"

Iwaizumi pushed his way in front of Oikawa, and tugged at the wooden planks under the counter, with a generous amount of force, and a few grunts, the secret door slid open, revealing a small, dark passageway. It was just big enough for them to go single file, know their hand and knees. Iwaizumi ducked down, and began to crawl inside. "Hey!" Oikawa objected. "I'm the prince, I should be able to go first"

"Yeah, well I opened it" Iwaizumi said looking over her shoulder. "Plus, I don't want to be staring at your butt the whole time"

Oikawa huffed, and began to crawl into the space after Iwaizumi. "Whatever. My mama says I have a cute bum" he stuck his tongue out, even though Iwaizumi couldn't see him.

"She lied to you"

"You're such a meanie, Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, "Stop whining and hurry up. I see another door."

After another minute or two of crawling, Iwaizumi pushed at another small door, before tumbling out of the crawl space. Oikawa quickly followed after, falling the short distance to the ground, before rolling on the soft, damp grass. Iwaizumi rose to his feet, and dusted himself off before offering his hand to Oikawa. He took it, and once on his feet, began to look around "Have you been out here before?" He asked his friend.

Iwaizumi nodded. "My mom takes me out here sometimes, when she's getting crops, or feeding the animals," he said, looking at Oikawa. He didn't make eye contact this time, he couldn't. Oikawa was too busy looking around in awe. "You've never been out here, huh?" Iwaizumi asked,

Oikawa just shook his head, making his brown hair fly in every direction, before it fell back into place when he stilled. "No" He said, "My dad says it's too dangerous. Something about-"He paused for a bit. "Oh I don't remember, I don't ever listen"

Iwaizumi shrugged, "Well you're out here now" He mumbled, as he started walking. "Let's go"

Oikawa nodded, and began following his friend, he paid more attention to his feet than anything. The grass got more and more wet as they walked on, and it began seeping into his shoes, making his socks wet, and his feet cold. "Are we almost there, Iwa-chan?" He asked, after maybe twenty minutes of silence.

"Do you see any monsters?" Iwaizumi snapped, turning around quickly, spreading his arms out, palms up.

Oikawa looked around, and shook his head. "No" He mumbled, looking at his feet, trying to kick off the blades of grass that had stuck to his shoes.

Iwaizumi huffed in annoyance, and without warning, pulled Oikawa onto his back, and began walking again. "You're so heavy," He complained.

"You don't have to carry me," Oikawa replied a little too quickly, "I didn't ask you too" He added, his voice now a mumble.

Iwaizumi just mumbled under his breath, and kept walking, his hands held behind him, keeping Oikawa up on his back, as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. It was a long, boring walk, that was spent more or less in awkward silence.

"Hey" Oikawa spoke in a whisper, almost right into Iwaizumi's ear, making the dark haired boy swat at him as if he were a bug. "Iwa-chan. Do you see that?" He asked, pointing just a little ways over the hill. Iwaizumi squinted to see what his friend was pointing to, but once he saw it, it became clear as day. It was huge, and ugly. It was a monster.

"Woah" Iwaizumi's eyes widened, and he let go of Oikawa, who would have fallen straight on his butt if he wasn't holding onto Iwaizumi. "Would you look at that?" He whisper-yelled, and began jogging towards the sleeping beast. "It's disgusting" He seemed a little too excited, and was getting a little too close.

"I-Iwaizumi. M-Maybe you shouldn't get too close" Oikawa warned, staying what he felt like a safe distance was, away from the monster. "You could wake it up"

Iwaizumi scoffed, "Don't be a chicken" He teased.

"I-I'm not a chicken!" He instead, his little hands making fists at his sides.

"Then prove it. Come over here and touch it" Iwaizumi dared.

"Touch it?" He asked, his brown eyes widening. "But then it'll wake up for sure"

"I'll be able to take it!" Iwaizumi declared, butting his hands on his hips, in a sort of superman pose. "See" He patted the wooden handle of the toy sword on his side.

Oikawa bit his lip, and began taking cautious steps towards the sleeping nightmare. Whether it was from stupidity, or the trust he had in Iwaizumi, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was scared, and didn't want to let Iwaizumi down. He walked over to his friend, and stood a step behind him.

"Look at it" Iwaizumi pointed in awe, "It only has one eye!"

"Yeah.." Oikawa hesitated. "It's cool-"

"Touch it," Iwaizumi said looking over his shoulder. Oikawa took half a step back, thinking Iwaizumi was only joking. But he wasn't. Oikawa was still for too long before Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, and brought his hand closer to the monster. It's face was covered in snot, and drool as it slept, it's one eye looked like it was crusted shut, and its pointy stuck out of its mouth as it snored. "We'll touch it at the same time," Iwaizumi offered, in a halfhearted attempt to make Oikawa less scared.

It seemed to work, because Oikawa's hand stopped shaking. "Okay" He nodded.

"On three" Iwaizumi looked up at him, Oikawa just nodded again. "One, Two" Iwaizumi began counting down slowly, keeping his eyes on Oikawa, just in case he decided to chicken out. "Three"

Before either of them could touch it, the monster let out a rather loud snore, making Oikawa scream in fear, and fall back, sending his shoe straight into the side of the monster's head. The beast woke up with a jolt, and let out a sound that sounded like something from hell, before raising to its feet. Now that it was standing, they could both see its real size. It was much larger than it ever looked when it was laying down. "Stay behind me!" Iwaizumi shouted, standing in front of Oikawa, who was still on the ground, staring up at the one-eyed monster in fear. Iwaizumi drew his wooden sword, and held it up to the monster, more than ready to take it down to protect his friend. "You leave him alone!" He shouted at the monster.

It just let out another ear piercing roar, before swinging its arm at Iwaizumi. It barely missed him, its fingertips grazed his face, leaving a few red scratched across his cheeks, and nose from its overgrown nails. Oikawa let out a shout, unable to bring himself to actual words.

Iwaizumi stepped back, as the monster swung again, but tripped over his feet, falling to the ground, he looked up to see the monster's arm already swinging, without thinking, he rolled over, and covered Oikawa's body with his. He held on tight, waiting for something to hit him.

But nothing ever did. There was a loud thud, and the silence. Iwaizumi lifted his head, and looked around. The monster was on the ground, purple-black blood gushing from the side of his head. He looked over his other shoulder, he saw two figures running up to them. A tall man, and a small woman that was far ahead of him. As she came into view, he could easily see that it was Oikawa's sister. "Tooru!" She called out. Iwaizumi rolled off of Oikawa, who's eyes were still shut tight in fear, and dusted himself off. "Tooru! Are you okay!? What happened?!" She asked, frantically lifting the brown haired boy off the ground. As if it was instinct, he clinged to his sister, before slowly opening his eyes.

"I.. I'm okay." he said slowly, looking around. "Iwa-chan saved me"

Oikawa's sister looked at the monster, and then down at Iwaizumi, she held out her hand for him to take, but he didn't move. "Hajime Iwaizumi! What in the world were you thinking!" His father scolded, once he caught up. "You brought the king's son out here, you could have been killed!"

"No!" Oikawa shouted. "I-I wanted to come see the monster too. Iwa-chan saved me" He said again, pointing to his friend, before clinging to the sleeves of his sister's dress again. "He saved me"

His sister sighed, "We should go home now, Tooru. You should be in bed" She said softly, running her fingers through Oikawa's thick hair.

He nodded slowly, and his sister turned on her heel, walking back towards the castle, while Iwaizumi and his dad stayed behind for a bit. Iwaizumi was still being scolded as they walked off. "You know you're not supposed to go outside, Tooru" She said, her voice was soft, but stern.

"But, why not?" He asked. "Why can't I ever play outside?"

His sister just bit her lip, not sure if she was allowed to tell him the truth. "There are.." She paused. "There are people outside, who want to hurt you" She said, her voice quivering a bit.

"Because I'm the prince?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

His sister paused for a bit again, before nodding. "Yeah. Something like that"

"But why can you go outside?" he asked, "You're the princess. Do people want to hurt you too?" His eyes went wide. "Oh, I won't let anyone hurt you! I'll have Iwa-chan protect you! He wants to be a knight, just like his dad. I think that's why his dad is so mean sometimes. Because you have to be strict to be a knight, huh?" He rambled on, looking over his shoulder, he could see Iwaizumi and his dad following them, not too far behind now. Iwaizumi's head was down, fiddling with his fingers, as his father continued his scolding. Oikawa couldn't hear much of it, but every now and then, he could see Iwaizumi's mouth move to mumble a small 'I'm sorry'.

"Hey, sissy?" Oikawa asked, looking back to her.

"Yes, Tooru," She said.

"Why does Iwa-chan's dad get so mad when we play together?" He asked

She sighed, looking over her shoulder at the knight and his son. "I don't think he likes our father very much" She said. "I think he doesn't like Iwaizumi playing with you, because you're different," She answered, as they arrived at the gates. The two guards pushed the heavy doors open for them, as Iwaizumi and his dad headed to the back of the castle, where knights and their families slept.

"How are we different?" He asked, as they ascended up the staircase. "We're both boys, and we both like running. Iwa-chan likes bugs, and monsters. But I think they're icky. Oh! we both like sliding down the staircase. But sometimes I land on my butt, and then Iwa-chan laughs at me" He rolled his eyes.

His sister just chuckled a bit, opening the doors to Oikawa's room. She set him on the bed, and began untying his shoes. She pulled them off, along with his socks. "I think you're too young to understand" She asked, grabbing a towel to dry Oikawa's feet. "But, even though you think you're the same, you're not" She spoke as kindly as she could, she didn't want Oikawa to think such a beautiful friendship was a bad thing. "It's... It's complicated, Tooru" She said, rising to her feet, and gently moved Oikawa so he was laying down. "Now go to bed" She said, pulling the blankets over him, and kissing his forehead gently. "It's far past your bedtime"

**Author's Note:**

> haha, hey again. this was longer than i expected, but if you read it. I really appriciate it. ily!


End file.
